What Comes Around Goes Around
by margaret.zahn.1
Summary: Sara gets kidnapped. Grissom is forced to help the CSI team find his wife. Shitty summary, I know.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not going to spend a lot of time on the first victim. I just want to get to the point.

In the night of Las Vegas, a young woman was murdered in her own home. Next to her body was a miniature of the crime scene. D.B Russell and his team arrived to the scene, not knowing what was behind the door. Brass walks up to the team and explains what happened.

Brass: The victim's name is Lucy Johnson. 23 years old and works as a cocktail waitress at the Tangiers. Her friend over there couldn't get here to answer her phone, so she called 911. The police had to break in. The weird thing is there's a miniature of the crime scene in her bedroom.

D.B: A what?

Brass: A miniature of the scene. Six years ago four people were murdered by the miniature killer aka Natalie Davis. After she killed them, she would leave a miniature of the scene.

Sara hearing this took off to the Tahoe and got in. Nick and Greg took off after her to comfort her.

Nick: Sara it's going to be okay. Natalie is still in prison she is not going to hurt you.

Sara: You don't know that Nick. I don't think I can work this case with these memories resurfacing.

Greg: I'll talk to D.B to get you off this case.

Greg went in search of D.B who was already in the vic's bedroom. He walked over to him who was studying the miniature.

D.B: Is Sara okay?

Greg: She wants off the case.

D.B: Why?

Greg: Sara was kidnapped by Natalie, pinned under a car and left out in the desert to die.

D.B: Ok, why don't you take Sara home? Tell her she will have the rest of the week off. Under the certain circumstances, I don't want her to break down because of the miniature.

Greg left the bedroom and went outside to take Sara home. When they got to the townhouse, Sara thanked Greg and went inside. Sara expected to meet Hank at the door but for some reason he wasn't at the door. Sara went for her gun but before she could react, a cloth covered her mouth and nose. She started to struggle but within seconds, she blacked out.

Back at the crime scene, Greg and Nick were going around the perimeter. Morgan and Finn were inside with D.B processing the bedroom.

Finn: No blood spatters of any kind.

Morgan: Well that means she could have been poisoned. I don't see any ligature marks on her neck either.

Finn: The killer could have strangled her with his bare hands.

After a lot of digging and interviewing, the ex-boyfriend confessed to killing Lucy because she refused to let him back into her life, but insisted he had nothing to do with the miniature.

Sara woke up with a splitting headache. She looked around and saw that she was in a basement. She was naked, bruised, and beaten, she figured that she was raped and beaten when she was unconscious. In the corner of the basement was a mattress with a blanket. She took the blanket from the mattress and covered herself up. Above her, she could hear footsteps. They were getting closer until they stopped at the door. The door opened and her kidnapper was coming down the stairs.

Kidnapper: I see that you're awake. I've been enjoying raping you; care for another round?

Sara: What do you want from me?

Kidnapper: I want you to suffer for getting my foster sister arrested and sent to prison.

Sara: You're Natalie's foster brother?

Kidnapper: Yes I am.

The kidnapper grabbed Sara, threw her on the mattress and tied her wrists to the wall with rope. He removed the blanket from her body, took off his pants and underwear and slammed his penis into her opening. He was being really rough, slamming himself into her over and over again, pulling on her hair and slapping her face. When he was done, he put his pants and underwear back on, untied her wrists and threw the blanket onto her bruised, beaten body. He went upstairs, turned off the lights, and left her to cry.

At the lab, D.B took a phone number out of his desk drawer and dialed the number. The phone began to ring and a tire sounding voice answered the phone.

Grissom: Hello?

D.B: Is this Gil Grissom?

Grissom: Yes it is and may I ask whose calling?

D.B: This is D.B Russell from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I'm calling in regards about your wife Sara.

Grissom: Is Sara okay?

D.B: No she's not. She's missing.

Grissom: Missing, what do you mean she's missing?

D.B: No one has seen or heard from her in a week. I had two CSIs go to your townhouse and when they got there, the place was a mess. They also found a miniature of the scene and they also were able to locate your dog Hank, who was tied up in the backyard.

Grissom: I will be on the next flight to Vegas.

With that, they both hung up. D.B went to the break room to tell the team what's going to happen.

D.B: Okay, here's the deal. Gil Grissom is coming to Vegas on the next flight from Peru. He is going to be helping us find his wife. Nick and Greg, you go back to the townhouse and process everything. I want to know what happened. Morgan and Finn, you go process that miniature every square inch of that thing. I will hook up with Brass to do a suspect list from Sara's previous cases since Natalie is still in prison.

Grissom was a mess, he was afraid for his wife, his beautiful, young wife. The last time he saw his wife was a month ago. They were starting to talk about having a family, but with their ages, and their work keeping them apart, they didn't think it would ever happen. If he ever lost his wife, he would not know what to do. It took him a lifetime to find the right girl to fall in love with and marry. After the family talk, Grissom looked at different job positions after he was done with Peru. He found a job that was perfect for him; a job at WLVU in their entomology department.

He called the university and he was hired for the job. He told them after his time is Peru was up he was going to call them to work out a schedule. That meant he was going to be at home with his wife, Hank, and finally try for a family.

In the basement Sara lay on the cold floor, with tears staining her cheeks. She was sore and hungry and she was missing her husband. In her head, she thought that she may never see him again or able to try for a family. Did he even know that she was missing? Did the team know? What about Brass and the rest of the department? Her kidnapper left hours ago, so Sara tried to find a way out. When she found none, she went to lie on the mattress on fell asleep.

The next morning, Grissom made it to the lab. The moment he step foot in the lab, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him with sad looks on their faces. He walked to D.B's office and knocked on the door.

D.B: Come in.

Grissom: Do you have any idea who kidnapped my wife?

D.B: No we don't. We will find your wife I promise you we will.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.

The team and Grissom were sitting at the table in the break room. They were discussing possible suspects that could have kidnapped Sara.

D.B: This is the suspect list that Brass and I came up with. These people are all from previous cases that Sara worked.

Nick: We need to remember that Natalie left miniatures of the crime scene after the murders. They were never released to the public, so how did we find a miniature at Lucy Johnson's house?

Grissom: We need to be looking into Ernie Dell's fosters and his biological son Lionel Dell aka Mitchell Douglas.

Greg: Our best bet would be Lionel. Sara interviewed him six years ago, if anyone would know anything it would be him.

D.B: What do we know about Lionel?

Nick: He changed his name from Lionel Dell to Mitchell Douglas as soon as he left. He despised his father, and said that Ernie loved his adopted children more.

Grissom: Where does he live now?

Greg: He moved into Ernie's old house a couple of months after his suicide.

D.B: Alright let's go. Morgan, get a hold of Brass and tell him what's going on.

It had been two weeks since Sara was in that basement. Her kidnapper, Lionel Dell was starving her to death. She had not eaten or drank anything in the two weeks. Every night he would come down the stairs and rape her. She had severe vaginal tearing and bruising, he was making sure she would not be able to conceive another man's child. She could hear him upstairs talking on the phone, having a very heated conversation. He came down the stairs with a tray of food and a glass of water.

Lionel: I was feeling kind of nice today, so I brought you some food and water.

Sara: Please just let me go. I beg you.

Lionel: No. Like I said, I'm going to make you suffer for what you did.

Sara: Natalie's the one that murdered all of those people and kidnapped me to pin me under a car and left me out in the desert. She was going to get caught eventually.

Just then Lionel slapped Sara's face, leaving another bruise. He set down what was left of the tray, turned on his heel and went upstairs. Sara was so badly beaten and sore that she gave up hope of ever seeing Gil again. Sara noticed that on the ground was a butter knife next to the tray. She grabbed the knife and hid it under the mattress. The next time he came down to raped her she was going to stab him.

The team arrived to Ernie Dell's former house, thinking that they were going to find Sara. They got out of their vehicles with Grissom leading.

Brass: LVPD, open up! Alright break the door open.

The police broke the door open, Brass and the rest of the officers went inside with their guns drawn. Every room was clear with no sign of Lionel or Sara.

Finn: There's nothing here to suggest that either of them have been here.

Morgan: I did find this rental agreement on his dresser. It's for a house that he signed to lease a month ago.

D.B: What's the address?

Morgan: 1215 Palm Tree Drive.

Greg: That's in the middle of nowhere.

Sara knew what was coming when she heard him upstairs. He opened the door to the basement and walked downstairs. Sara secretively grabbed the butter knife; she was ready to defend herself. Lionel came closer to her, took off his pants and underwear, and knelt down in front of her. If she was going to do it she was going to do it now. Lionel was about to grab her wrists, when Sara stabbed him in the chest. Lionel was bleeding heavily from his wound, blood getting all over Sara's hands. He grabbed her throat and started to strangle her. They were in that position with his hands on her neck and her hands on the knife in his chest for thirty seconds when both of their worlds went black.

Uniformed officers, Brass, the team, and Grissom arrived at the rental house. Lionel's car was in the driveway. When no one answered the door, the police busted through the door. The officers were searching every room in the house. With no luck upstairs, they turned their attention to the basement. With their guns drawn, Brass and the officers headed downstairs. They got to the bottom of the stairs and were horrified at the scene in front of them. Brass rushed over to Sara and checked her pulse. It was weak, but she still had one.

Brass: We found Sara! Get the paramedics!

Grissom ran over to Sara, he was shocked to see his wife in that condition. He grabbed the blanket and covered her with it to save her dignity. He also didn't want the team to she her naked, bruised body. Grissom held her in his arms; he had tears building up in his eyes hoping that she would wake up.

Grissom: I'm here baby, please wake up, please.

Brass: Gil, I know this is hard but let the paramedics help her.

The paramedics rushed over to her checking for any life threatening wounds. They put her on a stretcher and carried her upstairs to the awaiting ambulance. Grissom was able to go with her while the rest of the team stayed behind to process the scene. On the way to the hospital, Sara opened her eyes.

Sara: Gil?

Grissom: Sara it's going to be okay. I love you.

Meanwhile at the scene, the team was busy processing the crime scene.

Nick: Lionel Dell age 38 son of Ernie Dell.

Finn: It looks like Sara stabbed him with this butter knife.

Morgan: There's a lot of fresh semen stains on the mattress.

D.B: He was really rough with her by the look of bruises on her face.

At the hospital, Sara was taken in to surgery to repair some of the vaginal tearing. Grissom was sitting in the waiting room, when the team came in.

D.B: How is she?

Grissom: They took her in for surgery.

Doctor: Family of Sara Grissom?

Grissom: Doctor, how is my wife?

Doctor: We repaired some of the vaginal tearing. She was covered in bruises and it looks like she hadn't eaten for a couple of weeks. She's in her own personal room, you can go see her.

Grissom: He baby. How are you feeling?

Just then Sara stated to cry, Grissom walked over to her bed and wrapped his arms around her, comforting as she cried. The team had never witnessed anything so heartbreaking. They sat there for whtat felt like hours but in reality it was only a couple of minutes.

Grissom: Honey, I'm sorry I haven't been here with you. I could have prevented something like this from happening.

Sara: Gil it's not your fault, you could not have known this would happen.

Grissom: Sara I love you too much to lose you.

Sara: I love you too.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI

This is my first smut scene. Please be nice.

One week later, Sara was released from the hospital. Gil and Sara were at home trying to forget the last three weeks.

Gil: Sara, I don't want you to go through any of this alone. I will be here for the rest of our lives.

Sara: You're not going back to Peru? What will you do?

Gil: No I'm not. I'll have a new job that will keep me in Vegas for a long time. I'm going to be teaching at WLVU in the entomology department that they added earlier this year.

Sara: I love you so much. We can start that family that we have always wanted.

With the kidnapping in the back of their minds, Gil and Sara moved to their bedroom. He slowly and very tenderly removed her clothes and kissed every bruised area. He started at her face, and then went down to her breasts, stomach, and lastly legs. He then laid her down on the bed, instinctively she opened her legs. He kissed the inside of her thighs until he came to her sex. He inserted two fingers, pumping in and out and clamped his mouth down on her nub and started licking and sucking lightly.

Sara: Don't stop! Please don't stop!

Grissom continued his assault on her sex pumping faster and sucking harder. She screamed his name, her juices spraying his fingers. When Sara came down from her high, Gil climbed on top of her, kissed her lips and slowly entered her.

After their lovemaking, Grissom and Sara lay next to each other with their arms wrapped around each other. They were content just lying on the bed without speaking.

Nine Months Later:

Grissom and Sara were at the hospital in the delivery room. Sara was in labor for 15 hours and she was exhausted. By her 16th hour in labor, Sara gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She was a beautiful 6lb 2oz baby, happy and healthy. They had the family that they have always wanted.

A couple of days later, Sara and the baby that they named Sadie were released from the hospital. The new family went to the lab to show off their baby girl. Grissom assembled the team in the break room.

Grissom: I have an announcement to make. We have a beautiful baby girl.

Just then Sara came into the break room with Sadie. D.B, Finn, Morgan, Greg, Nick, and Brass congratulated the new family, the kidnapping a thing of the past.

The End. This is my first fan fiction story that I have ever completed.


End file.
